Nick and Hudson
History Daniel was a mechanic and son of Hebe born and raised in the South in a bible belt country, he had a secret, he was bisexual leaning more towards guys. Everything changed one day when he met a man named Howard who had just moved to Virginia, the quite and wallflowerish type Daniel began to have feelings for Howard, to his suprise those feelings were returned with a passion. Despite there relationship being frowned upon there love continued to grow untill it caught the eyes of the goddess Aphrodite. She admired the strength and beauty of there love. But something soon became amiss Daniel wanted children but being two guys in a bible belt and not a lot of money it was hard to adopt. Upset that the couple was beginning to have riffs which lead Daniel to often leaving and visiting the bar Aphrodite decided to follow him one day. She entered the bar and proceeded to get him drunk and chat him up. Things happened and they had a one night stand of which Daniel barely remembered and never mentioned to Howard. A few months later however a basket arrived on the doorstep a note was with it stating that they were his children and that she hoped him and Daniel would be happy together, in the letter she also explained what Daniel already knew about camp and that she was actaully the greek goddess Aphrodite. Daniel and Howard raised the children as if nothing had happened, both being very pleased, they decided to move to a more sutable and tolerant state, Philidelphia. Nick and Hudson were exeedingly close doing almost everything together. Hudson often had to watch out for his older more wild twin Nick and therefore became the maturer of the two. As they got older and entered school they often had trouble making friends and tended to seem very anti social because of that. Despite there troubles in school they managed to get decent grades. While monsters were sniffing them out Daniel managed to keep them at bay for the most part and therefore kep the twins safe from any harm. Untill one day when they twins were walking home from school when they decided to go through the forest to reach there back yard. When they arrived they were confronted by one of Hecate's sacred wolves (who had been hunting) and had been disturbed by there presence intending on checking it out. When the twins saw the wolf they were petrified. It began cautiously closer. Just around that time Daniel had spoted the wolf thinking it was a monster coming to attack his children he activated his sword and rushed out into the back yard easily slaying the beast. The twins stood there scared beyond belief, there father turned to them and seeing there fear he decided to tell them about camp. Meanwhile Hecate was furious at one of her favorite sacred animals being slayed by a demigod. In a fit of fury she cursed the twins to fall in love with someone that society would never accept. And so Nick began to crush heavily on Hudson and visa versa. Despite this they never admitted there feelings for each other but slowly started to become enstranged from one another. Both felt it was wrong to love a family member. While Hudson became more withdrawn and stayed in his room most of the time, Nick began drinking quite heavily, often times Hudson would have to help him home. The one time they did come together was when Daniel began teaching them how to fight using swords and bow an arrows. Both twins became quite good at fighting and by the time they were 16 they had become amazing fighters and because of this had managed to survive thus far. One day however Hudson got a call from a bar asking him to please pick up Nick. So Hudson set off towards the bar picks up his brother. While they were walking home a hellhound popped out of the bushes and attacked them putting his brother to the side Hudson defended himself and his twin, eventually defeating the monster with only minor injuries. The twins quickly walked the rest of the way home, where they informed there father of what happened. Realizing it was time for him to let go and take his kids to camp they packed a few belongings and made there way there were they now reside. Nick Personality Hudsons Personality